ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen 10 Episode 8: Prime Rising (Part 1)
As the evening approaches, and the sun goes down, a sleek blue motorcycle drives through the quiet roads of town. Suddenly, two purple muscle cars drives in and starts following the motorcycle. "twins" said the cyclist in a female voice. The twins continue their chase, but the motorcycle continues moving forward at high speed, until the motorcycle turns into a open air parking lot and parks in a parking space. The motorist disappears and it turns out to be but just a hologram Just then, Zen and Jasmine walk out of school. Zen turns his head and sees the motorcycle Zen: wow, cool bike! Zen runs over and gives it a 'seat test' Jasmine: don't remember anyone coming to school on a motorcycle Zen: wow, I could probably ride on one of these Just then, the two purple muscle cars drive into the parking lot The motorcycle suddenly starts it's engine and takes off Zen: woah! Jasmine: Zen! Jasmine chases the motorcycle And so did the two cars... Motorcycle: hang on tight! Zen: what are you! The motorcycle just continues driving forward at a faster speed The motorcycle drives into a dark alley and puts Zen down Motorcycle: I don't exist, tell anyone about me, and I will hunt you down Zen: no, why do you think that I can't keep a secret like this, when I've kept a secret as big as the Eletrix Motorcycle: the Eletrix? Here? On you Zen shows the Eletrix to the motorcycle Motorcycle: well, in that case... Just then, the two muscle cars reappear again Motorcycle: scrap! Motorcycle: hop on! Zen gets on the motorcycle and it drives away The front of the two cars transforms into guns and they start shooting at the motorcycle Zen: why are those guys shooting at us? Motorcycle: there's no us kid, and they're not guys The motorcycle drives into an empty canal Zen: I think we lost them Suddenly, the two cars drive into the canal and stop infront of Zen Suddenly, the two car start to transform into giant robots! Zen: woah! The motorcycle transforms into a female robot Female robot: this ends here cons! The female robot runs forward and punches the two robots One of the robots punches back and she falls The female robot gets up and her hand transforms into cannons She begins to shoot at the two robots The two robots shoot back Female robot: hey kid, you have the Eletrix, transform into one of your aliens and give me a little help here Zen: none of my 10 aliens are big enough Female robot: you only have 10 aliens? Well you could have just said so Suddenly, the female robot is hit by one of the shots She falls One of the robots run over and point a gun at her Zen slaps on the Eletrix -Speedstar- Speedstar zooms forward with and electric charge and knocks over the robot Suddenly, a yellow car drives in the canal The yellow car transforms and punches the purple robot Speedstar: friends of yours? Female robot: family The female robot transforms her hands into a cannon and blasts the robot twice and kills it Yellow robot: (beep... Beep) Speedstar: what? Female robot: he dosen't talk Suddenly, more purple robots come an surround the three Just then, a green SUV and a silver sports car pulls up behind the three and they transform The purple robots transform and run away Female robot: what took you guys so long? Green robot: traffic Silver robot: I never knew earth had so many visitors Speedstar: oh, me, oh, no, i'm really Speedstar transforms back Female bot: Eletrix holder Silver bot: wow, the Eletrix? On you? Just then, Jasmine arrives at the scene Jasmine: (panting) Jasmine: wow, cool! So you guys are robots? Zen: yeah, talking vehicles that transform into robots, or the other way around Female bot: friends of yours? Zen: yeah, we can trust her Female bot: come, we'll take you somewhere Zen: where? Green bot: our base, since you've already seen us, you'd might as well know the whole picture Later... At robot base More bots appear... Zen: wow, so, this is the rest of your gang? Yellow bot: (beep.beep beep) Jasmine: he says they prefer to call it family Zen: you understood what he said? Jasmine: yup Suddenly, a giant robot in blue and red appears Red and blue bot: we're a sentient robotic life form from the planet cybertron, I am optimus prime, leader of the autobots, I see you'rve already met arcee(blue motorcycle), bumblebee(yellow car), bulkhead(green SUV)and jazz(silver car). Jasmine: why are you guys here? Optimus: our story goes way back, back on cybertron, we were raging a civil war, which lasted for thousands of years, a war between autobots and decepticons Zen: decepti what? Arcee: the jokers who tried to bump us off just now Suddenly, ratchet, the medical specialist speaks up Ratchet: the war made out planet uninhabitable, so we set off and landed here, by accident Then, sideswipe, another autobot speaks up too Sideswipe: yup, and looks like the decepticons are here too Then, ironhide, the weapons specialist speaks up Ironhide: like it or not, we're here to stay, protecting your race from the decepticons Suddenly, a red bot, mirage, speaks up too Mirage: we're just lucky that megatron's not in charge Jasmine: who's megatron? Optimus: megatron is the former leader of the decepticons, vicious and powerful, but he has not been heard of or seen in some time, however, if his return is imminent, it could be catastrophic Meanwhile... In the vast depths of space A portal opens and a giant metal figure pops out of it The figure is revealed to be megatron Megatron: decepticons! I have returned! To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)